Rescue Me
by InsaneRedneck007
Summary: Lee Christmas is in captivity and waits for the Team to rescue him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I noticed that there seems to be a shortage of Expendables Stories. So, I decided to finish this one up and post it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Expendables, the Expendables own me.

**Warning:** This story contains a bit of torture. But, hey, we're all fans of the gore on the movie(s), right? And how many people here are excited about the Expendables 3, Escape Plan, Fast and Furious 7, and Grudge Match? Anybody?

~X~

"Put your gun on the ground and move your hands away from your body!" A voice with an Arabic accent yelled through the night.

I slowly complied, feeling cornered and trapped.

Shadows emerged from the dark, silhouettes with automatic rifles aimed in my direction.

One lone shadow that walked with pride and arrogance strode over to me, a pistol in his hand, a whip in the other. A rifle was slung over his shoulder.

"So," he said in the same Arabic accent, "we caught you at last."

I watched him as he encircled my body, his hands clasped behind his back. "You have nowhere to run. You are caught."

He pulled out the whip and lashed it at my back. I yelled in pain and fell to my knees as it cut into my back, probably drawing blood.

He chuckled as I cowered on the ground, my arms covering my head as I tried to protect myself from the piercing bite of the whip.

"If you tell us what we want to know, we will set you free. We will let you go home to your family." The man continued to stride around me as I trembled. "All we need is a little information, and we'll let you go."

His boot hit my spine and I fell face-first onto the ground. He stomped on my spine again, forcing me to lie flat on the ground, vulnerable and exposed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him crouch down next to me, and I flinched. He chuckled.

"Alright, boys," he said, "let's take him to the compound."

All I felt was something hitting my head hard before I fell unconscious.

~X~

Pain aroused me from unconsciousness, and my eyes fluttered open.

My head ached from getting hit, and I could feel dry blood coating some of my hair. The rest of my body was a bit sore, but none the worse for wear.

I carefully looked around. Above me, the sky seemed to waver, rippling like water.

_Wait..._

That was because it _was_ water. I was hanging upside down over a pool of some kind, a rope tied securely around my ankles. My arms were tied behind my back, and I was only wearing my tank top and camouflage tactical pants. Both clung to my body from sweat.

"Finally, you are awake."

I turned to the voice. It was the lead man, nicknamed Heartbreaker, the man who had captured me multiple times before. He stood at the edge of the pool, watching me. Other men stood by what looked like a control panel, half watching me, half watching the panel.

"You and I have some business to talk about," he said in a completely relaxed voice.

I raised an eyebrow, although I already knew what the 'business' was about.

He smiled. "Look at the pool, Christmas."

I turned my head up and studied the pool more intently. It looked very luxurious, about twelve feet deep with embedded lights. And it seemed to... _crackle._

"This pool is charged with volts of electricity. It you don't answer our questions how we like, we will lower you into the water." Heartbreaker cocked his head to the side. "Not only will you be fried, you will not be able to breathe." He chuckled. "But don't worry. We're not going to fry you to death or let you drown."

"That's comforting," I said as I glanced back down at the water.

"Where is your team?" Heartbreaker asked.

When I didn't answer, I saw the control-panel guys flick something on the console. The rope that kept me in the air went suddenly slack, and I winced as it jolted to a stop inches from the surface of the water. My entire body jerked as the rope bounced like a bungee cord. It hurt.

I could feel the electricity as it crackled and snapped inches near my head.

"Where are they?" Asked Heartbreaker more ferociously.

I didn't answer him, and I braced myself for the impact of the water.

As soon as my forehead touched the water, I felt the electricity shock my body and my eyes rolled back into my head. Before I knew it, my entire body was enveloped my the water and I was convulsing from the electricity. Ordinarily, I could hold my breath for up to three minutes at a time. But with me screaming underwater, the air just escaped my lungs. Not to mention that the back of my head and the gash on my back stung like crazy.

Finally, they pulled me back up, soaking wet and shivering. The water was ice cold, my lungs were in excruciating pain, and I had a terrible headache.

"Give me the answers I want," said Heartbreaker.

I just allowed myself to hang, not having the energy to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you, reviewers, for all the kind comments! I'm Happy, Happy, Happy!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I dragged myself into the cell, my body feeling worn and useless.

I pulled my body onto the small, steel cot that was bolted to the wall. Uncomfortable as it was, it was enough for me. My body was so tattered and torn that I didn't care where I slept.

After an hour in the electric pool, they finally cut me down and dragged me to another room, where they chained my hands to a post and beat me unmercifully. Then they dragged me back here into this cell, where I could recuperate before the next interrogation.

_They'll come. They'll come, the guys' will come. Just try to survive in the meantime._

I sucked in another breath painfully. My ribs were probably bruised or cracked. I ran my fingers over them. Yup, they were cracked. The skin on my wrists had been rubbed off from the ropes and chains.

I closed my eyes, hoping to get some sleep before the next interrogation.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

An annoying creak awoke me from my sleep. I opened my eyes to see five armed guards standing at my door.

Three of them ran over to me and pinned me down while the other two handcuffed my wrists. At this, I was fully awake and struggled fruitlessly to get away, but one socked me in the stomach hard enough to daze me and to make me gasp for breath.

They dragged me out into the hall and into another room, where they shoved me to my knees and tied my hands to posts on either side of my body. In this position, there wasn't enough slack to pull my shoulders over to my face to protect it, or any room to stand up.

Once I was in this position, they took turns kicking my back and stomach, then left the room altogether.

I knelt there for awhile, waiting for someone to enter and mentally steeling myself for the upcoming inevitable events.

The door behind me opened, and I swallowed hard as Heartbreaker walked over to me, three guards flanking him.

"Lee Christmas," he said, smiling in a devilish way. "I trust you are comfortable."

I just stared at the floor, taking away any satisfaction of his by not giving him reaction.

A kick to my jaw sent my head flying back.

I heard Heartbreaker chuckle as I repositioned myself, trying to steady my body from the blow.

"You are now on my turf," said Heartbreaker. "I ask questions, you answer them. And you answer them the way I like." He slowly walked around me. "Understood?"

"Can you repeat the question?" I asked. I was rewarded with a kick to the back.

"You severely lack manners," he said as he continued to encircle me.

I chuckled. "And this is coming from a guy who is torturing me for information."

He kicked my stomach, forcing me to shut up for the moment.

"So," he said as he started to talk again, "Who are the members on your team?"

"Only your mother," I said.

My head was kicked, and for a moment, I didn't even remember where I was (which, by the way, was bliss).

"Where is your team? Tell me!" He yelled, and he grabbed the front of my shirt, just about pulling my shoulders out of their sockets. I winced in pain.

He threw me on my back onto my knees, then knelt next to me. "They aren't coming for you. I have you trapped in an underground compound of over ten miles. You won't ever be able to escape. Your Team isn't ever going to be able to rescue you."

I closed my eyes. _Yeah, right. They'll come. They'll penetrate your system so hard and fast you won't know what happened. They'll come when you least expect it. We are the shadows and the smoke, we rise. We are the ghosts that hide in the night._

He strolled over to one of the guards and took a whip.

_Oh, boy, this oughta be fun,_ I thought.

"Where is your Team?" He asked, readying the whip as he stood behind me.

"Disneyland, California," I said.

The whip seemed to sink into my back and rip my skin back out. I hissed in pain.

He readied the whip again. "Who are the members of your Team?"

I sighed. This was going to be a loooong day.


	3. Chapter 3

Course ropes bound my hands behind a metal pole. That was the only thing in the room. It was otherwise completely empty.

I sat on a cement floor, surrounded by heavily armed guards. I knew that nothing would help them, though. In about two minutes, they would all be dead.

Noise sounded in the hall. Noise that was familiar, noise that I knew well.

_We are the shadows and the smoke, we rise. We are the ghosts that hide in the night._

The door crashed in, and Gunnar Jensen and Hale Caesar shot the guards down.

Caesar ran over to me and cut my bonds. "Man, am I glad to see you!" I rubbed my wrists as I stood up. "What took you so long?"

Gunnar shrugged. "We had to get the security key. Yin got it, though."

I smiled as Gunnar handed me a pistol. "Thanks."

Hale Caesar pulled out a radio. "Barney, this is Caesar, Barney, this is Caesar, we got Lee. Repeat, we got Lee."

"Roger that," squawked Barney through the device. "We are still missing Heartbreaker. Find him."

"Oh, I'm gonna do more than find him," I said as I left the room. I followed my instinct of where he was, and before I knew it, I was in one of the torture rooms.

It seemed to be empty. I stepped through the door, and suddenly, a gun was in my face.

"Don't move," said Heartbreaker as he took my pistol from my hand. He backed up a little so that I couldn't grab his gun. "Don't move or I'll shoot."

I paused, my mind racing a million miles an hour. I didn't know what to do, but then my instincts took over.

My foot hit Heartbreaker's gun hand, and his pistol slid away into dark shadows.

Heartbreaker smiled and pulled a seven-inch knife from underneath his coat. He stabbed at me, and I leapt away.

Footsteps sounded in the hall and rushed into the room. Heartbreaker's guards surrounded me with their rifles.

I put my hands up, knowing that I couldn't do anything by myself. I'd have to wait for the team.

Heartbreaker strode closer to me, his knife gleaming dangerously. He backed me up against a wall, and I groped around it, trying to find any way of escape.

"Now," said Heartbreaker, "you die."

His knife plunged into the right side of my abdomen, and I jerked at the reaction. My hearing hollowed and my mind was blank with unbelief. The knife felt hot in my stomach, and pain enveloped the wound.

Heartbreaker sneered and twisted the knife deeper into my stomach, and I winced at the fiery pain that resounded in my gut. I gasped for air, but that sent another wave of pain in my stomach.

Gunshots sounded, and everyone seemed to fall into the earth.

"Lee!" I heard Barney yell, but it seemed far away and unreal. I slowly slid to the floor, my hand trying to press on the wound, trying to stop the blood that seeped through my fingers.

Before I knew it, the team had gathered around me, some standing with their weapons at the ready, sending worried glances down my way. Barney and Yin knelt next to me.

Barney carefully moved my hand away from the knife and Yin applied pressure around it as Barney quickly pulled the knife out, sending piercing pain through my abdomen.

I breathed heavily, sending new waves of pain throughout my body. Barney put his hands over my wound and pressed hard, and I sucked in another breath, hoping for relief.

Yin tore off my shirt, then balled it up. He pressed it over Barney's hand on the wound, and Barney slid his hands out from under it as Yin pressed hard on the wound. I jerked my knee up in reaction to the pain.

More gunshots sounded, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Gunnar grip his shoulder, but he continued to fire off rounds.

Barney pulled a syringe and vial out from his medical pack and cursed.

"What's wrong?" Yin asked as he continued to apply pressure to my wound.

"There's only about an hour's worth of this left," Barney explained, and I knew he was talking about a drug to knock me out.

"Just... shoot me...up," I choked out, and Barney complied.

My world went black.

~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~ ~X~

The thwocking of helicopter rotors awakened me from unconsciousness. Confusion overtook all of my senses, but when I remembered what happened, pain hit me like a locomotive.

Motion. I was in motion. I looked around and realized I was in a cargo helicopter. Caesar lay on the floor, sleeping. Yin was crouched next to Gunnar, tying a bandage on Gunnar's shoulder.

To my right sat Barney, still trying to staunch the bleeding in my gut, and Toll Road, who was assisting in any way he could.

I watched them for a little while, but the sight of blood made me nauseous, so I turned my head away. Toll Road caught the movement, though, and turned to face me.

"Hey, Lee," he said, almost in a whisper.

I forced a tiny smile at him.

"You lost a lot of blood. Try to rest," Barney said after giving me a glance.

I nodded and lay my head back.

"We should be at the hospital in a couple of minutes," said Barney. "You need a blood transfusion, plus a dozen other things." He turned to look at my face. "They really roughed you up back at that compound. Try to sleep."

As tired as I was, I couldn't sleep. I guess it was an aftermath of the adrenaline flow from earlier. I just absently stared at the ceiling of the vehicle or the Team members.

The helicopter tilted a bit, and I realized we were landing.

The rest was a blur. The helicopter stopped, and I was rushed out by the Team. Then Doctors and Nurses got me on a gurney, and an oxygen mask was put on my face.

I was rushed into the hospital, Barney running alongside the gurney with all the hospital personnel.

We turned a corner, then rammed into some doors. Barney was kept back, and I was pushed into the surgery room.

A needle was pushed into my shoulder, and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

An annoying nagging in the back of my head awoke me from sleep.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. The whole Team was there, some sitting on the floor, some sitting in chairs, some leaning against walls.

Barney was sitting in a chair next to my bed, his arms crossed over his chest, and his head leaning forward, with his chin on his chest. Blood stained his shirt, and he appeared to be asleep.

I turned and saw Gunnar leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his hair hanging over his eyes. He gave me a smile, and I noticed that a fresh bandage was tied over his left shoulder, which was in a sling.

Yin sat in a chair, visibly asleep. Sitting next to him was Caesar, who was staring out the window, half-asleep.

And Toll Road? He was sitting on the floor, fingering a small penny that he probably had found on the floor of the hospital.

Gunnar strolled over to me quietly, mindful of the sleeping Barney. "How're ya feelin'?"

I smirked. "I should be askin' you the same question. What happened to your shoulder?"

He looked at it, then fingered the white bandage. "I got shot." He turned back to me. "But I'm not the one lying on a hospital bed. So, how're ya feelin'?"

"Like I got stabbed, flogged, beaten, electrocuted, and half drowned," I said, smirking. "Seriously, what'd the doctors have to do to patch me up?"

He shrugged. "You needed a lot of stitches, your ribs needed to be wrapped up, and you got a blood transfusion, not to mention a bunch of shots to kill the worms in your stomach."

I sighed. "So much for getting out of here soon."

Gunnar shrugged. "I gotta stay here for a couple of days, so I guess I can keep you company for a while."

I rolled my eyes. "These are gonna be the most boring days of my life."

Gunnar chuckled. "I agree."

I turned to look at Barney, who snored loudly. "I want to sleep, but Barney is so freakin' loud, I can't even think."

"Wake him up."

I gave him a look that would've killed most men. "I don't have a death wish."

"You _are_ injured and in a hospital. Maybe he'll take it easy on you."

"I guess it's worth a try."

Gunnar smiled and seemed to get comfortable for a good show.

"Barney!" I exclaimed.

Barney awoke with a start. "Oh, you're awake?"

"Yes. Now please shut up so that I can get some sleep."

Barney gave a little growl and muttered something under his breath as I got comfortable and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
